One Word: Hot Dogs
by freaky-hanyou
Summary: Kagome decides on having a barbeque in Sengoku Jidai! Oh no, she makes InuYasha sick by saying the wrong things! After all...what IS a hot dog... Rated for Miroku and for blatant innuendo ::at least i think it is:: ONE SHOT inukag


Well I am really really really hyper so im like HEYYYyyy ill write some fanfiction! And what better than a one shot!YAY!

Disclaimer: nope, don't own that mygoodnessdropdeadsexygorgeoushanyouhottie! And in this case I don't own George Foreman Grills either.

Ok first off::goes official: I hereby dedicate this very story to the Flaxen Fiend (XFluffyFangX), who tends to sit there and nod her head when I get stuck, and give me great lines! Cheers!

Second off….wow this is a short AN…."talk" _think_ ((yourstruly))

((oh yes…the grill is batterypowered OK? Authoress powers RULE!)))

**One Word: Hot Dogs**

InuYasha paced in front of the well. Kagome was late….again. _Good gods,_ he thought,_ if she doesn't get here in 5 seconds, I swear I will make sure she never leaves again!_

_5…_

_4…_

_3…_

_2…_

_1…_

At that exact moment, a familiar blue light shone from the well. _Damn, _InuYasha thought, _so much for my excuse to keep her here._ He leapt down into the well, grumbling, hoisted her and her back over his shoulder, and continued grumbling all the way down most of the path until Kagome started to giggle. He snorted.

"What's your problem wench?" He looked to his right and saw Kagome's rear.

"I was thinking what Miroku would say if he saw you carrying me like this." Kagome replied, her cheeks turning slightly pink.

InuYasha's cheeks turned pink as well. "Feh," he said, as he set her down on the path, keeping her bag. They walked on in silence, each stealing quick glances at the other along the way.

When they reached Kaede's hut, they found Miroku, Sango, and Shippo all sitting outside. Shippo was running around chasing butterflies, and Sango was trying to polish Hiraikotsu while absently swatting a hand away from her rear.

"Kagome!" Shippo squealed, as he launched himself into Kagome's arms. Shippo grinned at InuYasha as he looked on with a hint of envy in his eyes. He 'Feh'd and looked away.

Kagome set Shippo down and took her bag from InuYasha. Setting it on the ground, she dug through it until she found what she was looking for. She pulled out a flat container that looked quite like the waffle iron she had shown him in her time, and a bag of what looked like…well he wasn't sure he wanted to confirm what they looked like.

Kagome clapped her hands together as she turned a dial on the object. "Ok guys! Today we're going to have a Barbeque!"

None of them reacted. Instead they all fired questions at her.

"A what?"

"Kagome why does this thing say George Foreman on it?"

"Kagome is this Barbeque thing involve food?"

"Does it involve women?"

Sango hit the hentai in the head for that one.

"Yes, it involves food Shippo." She said absently as she started pulling out the strange looking objects and placing them on the little grill. They started to make sizzling noises. InuYasha took in a deep whiff. _Those things smell wonderful!_ InuYasha thought as he took in another sniff. _Nope, the smell ain't coming from Kagome, _he blushed a bit, _they__ must be good!_ _Now, to investigate…_

InuYasha crept closer to Kagome. "What's that Kagome?"

"A grill."

"What's it do?"

"It grills."

"I KNOW THAT!" he said, defending himself, "but…_what_ does it grill?"

"Food." Kagome said simply.

InuYasha growled. "Kagome quit being such a pain in the ass and explain already!"

Kagome's anger spiked. "You think I'm a pain in the ass then?" she asked in the sweet-you're-dead voice. She brandished an uncooked hot dog at him. "Then shut up or stick THIS up your ass!"

InuYasha's eyes widened as he grew silent. Miroku winked suggestively at Sango, but was shot down in 3 seconds flat.

"Kagomeeeee!" Shippo whined. "Tell us what a barbeque is!"

Kagome smiled. "A barbeque is where u barbeque food on a grill," InuYasha made a sound that was suspiciously close to an 'Oh', "and put special sauce on it to make it taste better."

"What are you cooking Kagome?" Shippo asked.

"These are wieners Shippo!" Kagome said cheerfully.

Both Miroku and InuYasha start to choke on air.

Kagome quickly realized what she said, and decided to change the name to a more…delicate term. "No no my mistake! You can call food different things! They're hot dogs!"

Miroku started to breathe again, but this just made InuYasha feel worse. _Holy shit,_ he thought, _I was thinking of…of eating…o gods! _He started to turn a rather unhealthy shade of green at this thought.

"Kagome…" he tried to get out without retching, "how the hell…did you get…" he stopped. He had answered his own question. _She must have gotten them herself! …OooohI'mgonnabesick!_

InuYasha abruptly got up and darted off, looking for all the world like he was going to throw up. Kagome realized what she had said had just made it worse for the poor hanyou and turned off the burner, got up, and ran after him.

"InuYasha wait! It's not as bad as it sounds! I'm just horrible at explaining!"

InuYasha stopped slowly, and turned around, clutching his stomach.

"I didn't think you were that kind of girl Kagome."

Kagome's face was totally blank. "Wait…what?"

"How else would you have gotten…those?"

Kagome's face started to show comprehension. "I...wait...o my god...EW!"

InuYasha smirked as he stepped closer. "Well I'm glad you think so...but what the hell are they then?"

Kagome giggled. "It's just normal food InuYasha!" she said, stepping even closer to caress his cheek. "You know InuYasha...you're a hot dog too...but of a different sort…"

InuYasha grinned. "Really am I..." he said quietly as he tilted his head toward hers. He stopped inches away from her face. "Wait a second...so this means you're not going to cut off my...ummm..." He trailed of for lack of a better word than 'umm'.

"Hot dog?"

InuYasha laughed.

"InuYasha no baka!" she said playfully as she shut the gaps between them, "Let's eat."

OWARI!

-------------------------

I LOVE IT! XD

And the line that not mine in this one is…the 'hot dog' one…mwhhaha of course Inu is a "hot dog"

:grins:

Before u get ur R&R, make sure u R&R! ((haha…rest and relaxation….get it…?))

freaky-hanyou


End file.
